Espada y Escudo
by gise.axolotl
Summary: El antes y el después entre Frodi y Utgard. [Prólogo-epílogo Soul of Gold]
1. Espada brillante y escudo tenebroso

Cuando Frodi llegó a disponerse al servicio de Andreas Riise, Utgard ya estaba ahí.

Según Heracless y Fafner, llevaba en aquel sitio más tiempo que todos ellos y, a la vez, era de quien menos se sabía. El guerrero de Garm no era de hablar y, por si fuera poco, siempre llevaba puesta una máscara que cubría todo su rostro y acrecentaba el halo misterioso que lo envolvía. Sin embargo, y era aquí donde comenzaba el desconcierto de Frodi, no parecía tener mal carácter. En más de una ocasión, había escuchado al resto de los god warriors decir que Utgard había entablado una conversación a la hora del desayuno, aunque su concepto de conversación no superara los monosílabos y los asentimientos. Eso no era lo que levantaba sospechas en el de Gullinbursti; de hecho, le parecía genial que el más callado del grupo no fuera huraño… pero el asunto radicaba en que todos habían conversado con Garm en al menos una ocasión. Todos, menos él.

Ni una sola vez lo había encontrado de casualidad en los pasillos de la fortaleza; ni una sola vez habían almorzado los ocho al mismo tiempo. Cada vez que llegaba al comedor, Utgard no se encontraba y, de turno, Surt o Sigmund afirmaban que se había marchado apenas unos minutos antes, luego de una'amena' jornada en conjunto. Había acontecido en otras oportunidades, que Frodi arribaba al comedor un poco antes y lograba coincidir con él; sin embargo,apenas ponía un pie en el salón, el de cabellos negros se paraba y abandonaba en silencio el lugar, incluso, habiendo dejado el plato o la taza a medias en un par de ocasiones. Lo que superaba la incredulidad del propio Frodi era que, aparentemente, nadie más parecía darle importancia al asunto. Si forzaba su imaginación, hasta podía llegar a creer que eran coincidencias; no obstante, cada escasa vez que había logrado cruzar miradas con el evasivo guerrero, como en las reuniones convocadas por Andreas, lo único que percibía en sus ojos vacíos era un frío penetrante, como si le lanzara estacas. Casi… como si lo estuviera acechando.

Lo curioso del asunto era que, las "muchas veces" a las que se refería habían tenido lugar en apenas un par de meses, si bien todos ya se conocían de antes en Asgard. Ese mismo detalle lo inclinaba a pensar que su reacio compañero también había crecido en las frías calles del pueblo. La motivación común de los god warriors había ayudado a cimentar su relación y a sobrellevar las distintas formas de ser y proceder. Andreas parecía satisfecho y eso los fortalecía como equipo, pero la ambigua presencia de Utgard inquietaba a Frodi, quien esperaba que, como mínimo, causase algo de sospecha en los demás.

¿O era solo él?

¿Se trataba de su extraño sentimiento de injusticia al no poder "socializar" con el muchacho al igual que el resto de sus compañeros? ¿O era a causa de las miradas indescriptibles que, estaba seguro, no le dirigía a nadie más? ¿Era incorrecto pensar que Utgard lo evitaba apropósito? No, no le parecía errado creer que era así, mas no lograba entender la razón de su comportamiento y eso comenzaba a transformar su inquietud en irritación. Por eso, con tal de evitar que su incipiente fastidio se transformara en genuina molestia, decidió forzar a la casualidad: resolvió perseguir a Utgard.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar que la casualidad lo sorprendería primero.

Precisamente, el día en que caminaba más determinado que nunca a sacarle aunque fuera un mugre saludo al azabache, cuando llevaba el mentón casi a la altura de sus ojos, lo detuvo la figura de su objetivo. Y todo hubiera salido de acuerdo al plan de no ser porque, en aquel pasillo ordinario de aquella fortaleza laberíntica, en donde no había otra alma además de la de ambos, Utgard yacía en el piso, aunque inconsciente a todas luces, aferrándose a su abdomen como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Así, toda la convicción de Frodi se le desinfló en el pecho y se transformó radicalmente en preocupación. ¿Había sido víctima de un ataque imprevisto? No había alcanzado a atormentarse con otro pensamiento cuando sus brazos ya recogían al chico del suelo y lo apoyaban contra la pared. Acto reflejo fue que intentara quitarle la máscara, creyendo, ingenuo, que le faltaría aire. Craso error, pues al tocarla, pareció haber encontrado el botón de encendido del de Garm. Este mismo abrió los ojos profusamente, al parecer, a causa de la sorpresa al ver a Frodi; con la misma rapidez, apretó la muñeca ajena hasta que el desprevenido Gullinbursti realizó una mueca de dolor.

— Utg- —

— Apártate.—

— ¿Te encuentras bi-

— ¡Aléjate!—

No podía decir que había esperado una sonrisa radiante o un abrazo, pero era sincero al pensar que hubiera apreciado un "gracias por echarme una mano en este lugar en medio de la nada". Aún así, no logró sentir molestia; al menos, no más grande que la preocupación de antes.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste? —

— Nada,yo solo…

— Ya puedes marcharte… y no le digas a nadie que esto sucedió. —

— Hey, un momento. ¿Cuál es tu problema? —

Por fin había logrado dialogar con el de Garm, aunque no fuera como lo había proyectado en su mente. No podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Al contrario de la sugerencia recibida, Gullinbursti cruzó las piernas en el suelo y se sentó frente al malagradecido niño. Utgard, por su parte, no renunció a la postura de gato amenazado y sus ojos se clavaron en los ajenos con el triple de intensidad. Tampoco dejó de apretar su abdomen, aunque el dolor parecía haber disminuido.

— No sé de qué estás hablando. —

— No intentes verme la cara de idiota, ¿por qué me has estado evitando? —

— El mundo no gira a tu alrededor; tu ego de noble es visible desde Noruega. —

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —

— He dicho que te largues. ¿Te molesta? —

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? —

— ¿Me odias? —

— . . . —

— ¿Lo haces? —

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —

— ¿Me odias lo suficiente como para matarme sin titubear? —

— Oye,no, un momento… —

— Frodi.—

— Hm. —

— Tienes que ser más fuerte. Si te vuelves un obstáculo para Odín,seré yo quien tome tu vida. —

Y ya.

Eso había sido suficiente para dejar a Frodi de Gullinbursti sumido en la confusión más grande de todos los tiempos. Nada de lo que Utgard acababa de decir tenía sentido. Aún intentaba desenrollar sus turbados pensamientos cuando Garm se marchó sin decir una sola palabra más, apoyándose en la pared del corredor y, seguramente, de regreso a sus dominios.

De ahí que, unos cuantos minutos después, Surt y Sigmund lograran dejar de lado una fútil discusión con tal de mirar a Frodi cual si se tratase de un fenómeno: ahí, sentado en el suelo de un pasillo cualquiera y con la mirada hacia la pared.

Todavía estaba desconcertado cuando tomó la primera decisión: Volvería a encarar a Utgard en cuanto lograra descifrar al menos la mitad de todo lo que había quedado almacenado en su cerebro.

Sin embargo…

 _"¡La prisionera ha escapado!"_

 _"¿Lyfia…?"_

 _"¡La vieron con un hombre de armadura dorada!"_

 _"¡Lyfia!"_

Esa segunda oportunidad nunca surgió.


	2. Espada brillante y escudo roto

_"No_ _es necesario que sientas por mí otra cosa que odio."_

 _"_ _Si de ese modo tu puño no tiembla al enfrentarme; si es por el camino del desprecio que lograrás ser más fuerte que yo, entonces, que así sea."_

 _"_ _Tienes que odiarme, no existe una segunda oportunidad para este plan. Si fallas, mis intentos por ayudar a Odín, así como los tuyos y los de todos, habrán sido en vano."_

 _"_ _Lo notaste aquella vez, ¿verdad? En el pasillo. No podía dejar que te acercaras a mí; eres listo, pero también eres un tonto: podrías haber descubierto rápidamente que la vida ya no me acompañaba y no habrías cerrado la boca, lo habrías arruinado todo."_

 _"_ _Espero que entiendas que lo hice de ese modo porque no podía dejar espacio para errores."_

 _"La armadura es hermosa, ¿no lo crees? Casi no siento la diferencia entre estar vivo y estar muerto al tenerla. ¿Cómo es el guerrero que la portó? ¿Es digno de que Odín lo haya escogido?"_

 _"_ _No dudo que sigas preguntándote por qué actué de aquel modo."_

 _"_ _Era posible que lograras reconocerme al escuchar mi voz. También era posible que sucediera si veías mi rostro. Después de todo, ambos pertenecíamos a la nobleza de Asgard. Yo te recuerdo desde que éramos niños, aunque no sé si tú lo haces."_

 _"_ _Eres un buen hombre; no puedo arriesgarme a que no estés dispuesto a matarme si confirmas mi identidad antes. Así como el anhelo que demuestras al querer defender a Asgard, supongo que habrías intentado "buscar otra alternativa", hacerlo de otro modo. A tu modo. Perdóname, pero no quiero dilatar esta guerra; no puedo compartir tus ideales en esta ocasión."_

 _"Si aún lo dudas: sí. Sí sé que Loki esté detrás de todo y que Andreas Riise es su marioneta. Lo supe desde el inicio y no pude hacer nada. Lo siento."_

 _"La vasija de Odín no estaba preparada cuando todo comenzó y no tuve otra alternativa que guardar la armadura y preparar el escenario."_

 _"_ _Perdóname por no poder evitar que nuestros camaradas caigan en una batalla que luchan engañados por otro dios."_

 _"_ _Aún me quedan cosas horribles por hacer y tú serás testigo de todas ellas."_

 _"_ _Perdóname por hacerte sufrir. Tengo que atacar a Lyfia, no hay otra opción. Pero tienes que estar tranquilo."_

 _"_ _Deseo que todo salga de la mejor forma."_

 _"_ _Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque todo ha acabado. O bien, espero que ese sea el motivo y que seas tú quien la tiene."_

 _"_ _Pretendo decirte algo antes de que acabes conmigo, pero en caso de que no pueda, lo dejaré aquí: Yo fui quien te eligió para continuar mi cometido y escogí morir en tus manos."_

 _"_ _Eres una espada que irradia luz, que es capaz de acabar con cualquiera que dañe a Asgard. Yo soy un escudo, mi misión es defender este lugar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Y eso es lo que haré."_

 _"_ _Una espada puede seguir luchando a pesar de no tener escudo: yo ya estoy roto. La muerte me reclama, aunque siga caminando en este mundo."_

 _"_ _Serás tú quien dirá al final si llevé a cabo mi deber como se suponía que lo hiciera."_

 _"_ _Estoy feliz porque no me equivoqué al escogerte; has cumplido con todas mis expectativas, así que no te atrevas a sentir arrepentimiento por haber luchado conmigo. Yo ya morí antes, ¿lo recuerdas? Y estaré muerto cuando creas que me has matado por primera vez. No tienes la culpa de nada."_

 _"_ _Protege a Lyfia, a Hilda y a Asgard. Ahora es tu deber ser la espada y el escudo de nuestro querido pueblo."_

 _"_ _Has heredado mi deseo de cuidar este lugar. Odín me recibirá en su cielo y desde ahí estaré vigilándote, no lo olvides."_

 _"_ _Se me ha acabado el tiempo, Lyfia se aproxima a la cámara que proteges. Estas son mis últimas palabras."_

 _"_ _Frodi,gracias por ayudarme en el pasillo. Era lo único que necesitaba para saber que eras tú a quien debía elegir."_

 _"_ _En otras circunstancias, habríamos sido buenos amigos."_

 _"_ _Utgard."_

Un silencio pesado se apoderó de la habitación y reinó durante los minutos posteriores a que Gullinbursti leyera el pequeño compendio de hojas con anotaciones que Lyfia le había entregado. Según la propia vasija de Odín, Garm le había pedido que lo conservara para Frodi hasta el final de la pelea contra Loki. Eran hojas pequeñas y diferentes, amarradas a prisa y escritas con la intención de una letra elegante, casi primorosa, pero que la urgencia había contaminado con borrones y temblores. Sin embargo, el receptor de la encomienda no había tenido problemas para leerla. La motivación de Garm de proporcionarle una explicación a pesar de todo lo que le sucedía bastó para hacerlo sentirse como un estúpido. Había sido un ciego y Utgard hasta había dejado aclaraciones póstumas. Cuánta razón había en sus palabras, pues de haber sabido… de haber tenido una mínima idea, no habría permitido que los planes del muchacho se cumplieran en su totalidad.

Maldito egoísta, Utgard se había salido con la suya, había jugado a ser el villano, lo había hecho enfadar hasta el punto de no retorno y… maldición. Sí lo había matado. Justo como pretendía el otro que fuera. ¿Quién demonios se había creído que era para controlar las decisiones de los demás? Casi sonaba absurdo. ¡Si tan solo lo tuviera al frente! ¡Le habría molido la cara a golpes por todo lo que había hecho! Y él había sido tan predecible… maldición.

Maldición.

— Frodi. —

La suave y conocida voz de Lyfia dispersó la amargura que se había arraigado a la habitación del aludido. Este mismo alzó la mirada para saludar a la vasija de Odín, pero su voz quedó reducida a un murmullo cuando la expresión de ella se tornó afligida. Gullinbursti intentó hablar de nuevo, pero su garganta volvió a traicionarlo y apenas logró gimotear el nombre ajeno, lo que causó que ella no pudiera resistir más y cediera a la tristeza.

Frodi vino a entender el extraño comportamiento de Lyfia solo cuando ella le enjugó las lágrimas. Tan inverosímil había sido para él el ponerse a llorar que, al descubrirlo, sintió una frustración aún mayor y apretó la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas, capaz únicamente de dejarse consolar de una angustia cuya profundidad no terminaba de comprender.

— ¿Es tan horrible lo que había en esa carta? —Susurró ella en un intento por empatizar con el guerrero y, despacio, lo invitó a descansar en su hombro.

— Su determinación es espantosa. — Reconoció Frodi, también en un susurro y sin oponerse a encontrar soporte en el frágil cuerpo que contenía al dios por el que Garm había dado la vida.

— Él nos estará cuidando junto a todos los demás y cuidará a todas las personas que murieron en manos de Loki. —

— Lyfia… —

— ¿Qué sucede? —

— Juro por mi vida que voy a protegerlos a todos. Seré la espada y el escudo de Asgard y tuyo.—

Sentenció, aunque entre lágrimas, con una convicción infinita.

Comparable solo al día en que había decidido enfrentar a Utgard.


End file.
